


Afterparty Desserts

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Lyn and Robin; two warriors brought together by unforeseen circumstancesShortly after the arrival of their time-displaced daughter, the two enjoy a long-needed night of afterparty passion.





	Afterparty Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I was meaning to get this done a little faster and in better shape, but circumstances have kind of laid me up for the night. Anyway, this is a revised copy of my work I first posted a year ago as an extended cut of one of my most popular X-support entries. I've cleaned up the dialogue and brought it more in line with my current writing style...mostly.

Before we start, if you're interested in the background of this particular couple, please check out this short smutfic I wrote back for the [Fire Emblem Warriors: X-Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765072/chapters/30534306) Series. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Robin x Lyn : Afterparty Dessert**

* * *

This had truly been a magical night for Robin and Lyn.

Ever since their daughter from the future had come to Aytolis, it had been blatantly clear what kind of relationship the two had entered. For the most part their comrades took it well, albeit some ribbing directed at Robin. Still, regardless if it was Chrom or Marth’s warm regards or Lissa’s incessant teasing, he could only smile when he saw the green heads of the special women in his life. 

And tonight had been no different.

It had been a night of revelry; the kind that was so rarely afforded to the time-displaced warriors or the deposed royals that had brought them together. Food, drink, and merriment poured freely and the air held a certain mirth even in the dour stretches of Dusk Castle. The assembly had traded their usual fare for more formal attire; some of which provided by the Oboro herself, such as Robin’s own tailored suit.

But his eyes were no longer on their comrades- on Xander leading a timid Lianna in dancing, or the precious sight of Tiki being all-but pushed to Marth by a devious Ceada. Not even the twitch on the napes of his neck that would signify his impish daughter’s pending tricks would divert his gaze. No, his eyes were squarely on the visage of his beloved Lyn.

Despite his earlier misgivings at such a stiff affair, he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. Getting to dance with her in that ravishing blue dress in the great hall of the castle was unlike anything he’d ever dreamed of. Whatever reservations he had on the forlorn structure were rendered utterly irrelevant as she clumsily led his equally inept feet in a waltz. 

The source of her discomfort being the very outfit that Oboro had painstakingly made for her. While Lyn would never dismiss the retainers work, it was simply too striking a change to her usual attire to afford any degree of the skill that she conventionally possessed. Still, she gave it her best. Not just for her sake, but for Robin’s as well...

\--

Things had been winding down, with some of their comrades having since departed for bed or for…other, activities. Morgan had made a teasing mention of watching Xander and Celica leave together, and Lyn commented on Lissa dragging Takumi out followed by a concerned Oboro. He himself had watched Anna trade glances with the high prince of Hoshido before she strutted out, but hadn’t seen him actually leave behind her. Regardless, he was enjoying a last drink with Chrom (fidgeting in his own stuffy blue suit with oddly puffed up pants) and (of all people) Niles when his wind goddess sashayed up behind him and whispered in his ear.

“Morgan is staying with the girls tonight…”

They practically flew out of the ballroom, much to the amusement and embarrassment of their friends…

* * *

The couple passed a few halls and about a dozen chambers before finally deciding they couldn’t wait any longer. They wouldn’t suffer the trek back to their shared room, but instead picked the first door they came across before smacking their lips together. It was fortunate that their first choice wound up being suitable to their needs- in function and in lack of occupancy.

It turned out to be a barracks- one that had wound up unoccupied due to their deficient numbers being met by the surrounding facilities. A modest sparring arena dominated the room, with inter-spacing weapons racks and armor posts littering the perimeter. Two doors lay on opposing sides- one to proper quarters, the other to another wing that was far beyond the smitten duo’s interests.

She pushed him close to a rack of weapons, almost dangerously close. He tasted the wine on her lips; a far more hearty dosage than he himself had partook. Yet there was still clear intent and pinpoint focus in her actions. The kind that simply shouldn’t be possible after drinking that much. 

It didn’t really matter though. Even if he was sober and she was drunk as could be, there was little chance that the tactician would’ve been able to overpower her greedy lips. Not without some guile and cunning that was simply not with him tonight.

As if sensing his silent surrender, Lyn pressed further until her tongue had invaded his mouth. Her dress shifted as she lifted her leg, more-so out of habit than anything else. Robin managed to grab the protrusion that was caused by her knee and held it in a shaky grasp. Only the  _ shink! _ of singing metal and the sudden brushing on his thigh tore his gaze away in time to watch his now-torn pants fall uselessly to his ankles.

Confused, he looked up from his falling garment just in time to see her toss the shortsword aside with a devious grin. Much like always, her aim was swift and true; as her deft blade had sliced even his smallclothes. The sight of his unmarred legs and hardening erection made her subconsciously lick her lips before grasping it with her bare hand. With a careful descent so as to not stumble on her own dress, Lyn fell to her knees and began to lavish his cock.

Fellatio had been a frequent occurrence for them, at least before that fateful night in Castle Sol. After that and the arrival of their future daughter, the duo had shifted to the friskier and far more risky quickies that they partook in between matters. But tonight they wouldn’t have to worry about their nosy little Morgan butting in with that damnable coy smirk of hers and could indulge themselves, for old times’ sake.

Robin let out a throaty moan as his beloved placed a quick kiss on his glans before trailing down to his balls. The lack of battles today had meant that he could take a more prolonged and through bath, much to her delight. While the Sacean beauty could say she had grown attached to the musky scent of her man, there was simply nothing better than a fresh, clean dick for her to enjoy: 

Especially  _ his _ dick.

Lyn knew what made him tick, where best to lather her tongue or lightly nibble on his foreskin. Her fingers were equally busy handling any part that her mouth wasn’t currently tending to. The feeling of her manicured nails on his shaft or juggling his aching, stuffed balls made it quite clear that she intended to milk him dry.

She locked her lusty green pools on her beloved’s face to gauge his reaction. Eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched into the folds of his cape.  _ ‘good’ _ . With a devious-albeit loving grin she reared up and swallowed his cock in her hot, wet mouth. Her lips formed a tight circle that permitted no escape as she was fed drip after drip of his pre-cum.

she suckled and drooled on his girth like a newborn babe and its’ wet-nurse’s teat. Her fingers fell dormant as she shifted her grip to his bare thighs in an attempt to steady her bobbing head. Occasionally she tussled her head and let out a little hum in an attempt to spice things up. Not that she needed to when just the mere act of being able to thrust into her loving mouth was a gift enough for him.

Her nipples strained against the fabric of her dress, as if begging to be let free and used to smother Robin’s cock. Sadly for them (and him), Lyn was not patient enough to waste time on such a burdensome act. Especially with a gown that she practically had to be bolted into. Beneath it, her bare pussy was dripping onto inner folds of her skirt as a lusty fire was welling up in her core.

Deeper and deeper she took in his rod, leaving small trails of saliva behind as she reared back before proceeding further. On instinct he raised a hand to massage her scalp and llightly press down on her head..

She knew what that meant- her dessert was coming. In response, Lyn withdrew his penis from its place in her throat back into her mouth. Her hands reached up to vigorously rub the remaining wet skin and coax out his treat to her.

He didn’t keep her waiting.

The stream of cum quickly filled her cheeks before she rapidly swallowed it down. Months of these little trysts had trained her in how best to not spoil a single dollop. even so,some of the creamy treat managed to escape her pursed lips. No matter, it would be in her stomach soon enough.

Once she was sure that his loads had finished, she gave the now-deflated erection a few more bobs to clean it before letting it slip out with an obscene  _ pop _ . Despite her best efforts, a small smear had dribbled down her chin and landed on her dress. Unfortunate.

“The night’s still young; should we get back to our room?” Robin asked ash he gave her a hand to her feet. Sure, the loss of his pants would be somewhat…awkward if anyone happened to catch them, but if nothing else he could always hide behind her…dress.

Lyn had only briefly mulled his words before making her decision. She reached for the nearby rack and extracted a second sword from its scabbard before applying a precise cut to the collar of her neck.  _ ’I’ll make an excuse to Oboro tomorrow,’ _ she silently declared.

With an impish smirk she got to action; deftly cutting each knot and loosening her constricting, formal prison. In his slightly inebriated state, Robin watched as she did away with the bothersome thing; leaving her in just the under-top and knee-high white boots. The sight of her trimmed green patch made his arousal stir anew.

“Why waste time?” she said with that oh-so tantalizing grin as she lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder. Robin briefly winced at the leather of her boots on his shoulder, even if he couldn’t directly feel it thanks to his dress shirt. But that was hardly relevant when he felt her dripping mound rub against his renewed cock.

Thanks to her footwear, Lyn’s minute height over him was made more apparent as she reared down to capture his lips. Once more the sweet taste of wine filled his mouth as her tongue danced between his teeth. He felt one of her hands delve into the collar of his shirt and trace his clavicle, an action he copied with his own fingers running through her hair. As the two frisked each other, Robin used his free hand to hold his erection steady for long enough to pierce her waiting folds.

From Lyn’s throat came a deep moan as she relished the sensation of being filled by her most cherished person. While the promptness of their setting was no different than their few…multiple… _ many _ , liaisons, this time was a little different. The fact they could now properly enjoy themselves was almost enough to make the two climax then and there.

As part of their sordid soirées, the duo had gotten fairly versed in being flexible…well Robin had. Lyn was already limber as could be. Yet having to balance on a single leg whilst her sinuous calf was pinning him to the wall was pushing things. Still, the hypnotizing sight of her breasts bouncing and the flushed, dazed smile on her face made it all worth it.

Robin’s back was to the stone wall as he matched her hips. Lyn shuddered in delight as she felt his hands move to her hips in an attempt to steady their already unstable bodies. She wrapped one of her hands against his neck as her other reached for her burdensome undershirt and pulled it straight up over her breasts.

With her lover’s hands firmly fixated on keeping their thrusts straight, Lyn had to take the matter of her wanting breasts into her own hands- quite literally. She brought her palm down to start kneading and massaging her chest, paying particular attention to her nipples. Lyn had often mused if they should be smaller, if only so they weren’t swinging and causing her to wince in the middle of battle. but no longer - not after meeting Robin and especially after Morgan appeared.

But her own rough treamtent simply couldn’t compare. Not to the times that Robin worshipped her bosom with reverence that would make the gods jealous. She knew this truth, but only lamented the fact that they were not swollen with precious milk.

A part of her wanted her groping and tweaking to bear proverbial fruit, even if she knew that her body wasn’t ready. Yet to do so would mean trading her blade in, if even for just a few months… It was a thought that terrified her more than any opposing army could, and really  _ not  _ one that she wanted to harbor with Robin’s intimate attention churning her insides.

So her mind was taken away, far from the musings of forsaking the battlefield for a maternal bed or rearing their daughter with teat milk. Instead she focused more on wiggling her shapely hips and letting whatever gibberish passed her mouth as a form of praise.Her back swiftly arched out.

Alas, the angle was now simply too unbearable to work with any longer. Even as he felt his balls clench in preparation to paint her hungry womb, Robin’s cock popped out of her folds just in time for the first rope of cum to splatter her belly. Shocked at the sudden decoupling, she fell back and barely managed to catch herself on the remains of her gown

Flat on her ass, Lyn shivered as she felt each blast of cum stain her naked body. The load wasn’t quite as copious as the one she’d ingested earlier, but it was still rather sizeable thanks to their week without relations. With her mind still trapped in a blizzard of carnal bliss, her hands acted autonomously; running down her body and smearing more of his seed into her supple flesh…

Her mind snapped back just in time to notice her fingers were now between her lips. She let the digits linger as her tongue kept lapping up as much of the salty treat as she could. Slowly, she opened her eyes and fixed her emerald pools on the gapping man. She also realized just how…messy, her other hand had gotten.

“I guess…I guess we we’re a bit  _ too _ ambitious there…” he panted as he tried to help her back up. Lyn wiped her sticky hand on the nearby scrap of dress before accepting his assistance. He couldn’t even muster surprise as she all but leapt into his arms. 

He barely secured a hold under her calves in a rather familiar carry. Her lips was on him before he could protest; smearing the barest amount of his seed against his addled tongue.

Much like everything else since the barracks door had been forced closed behind them, time passed unmolested before she pulled back with a loud  _ smack _ . “Then what do you say we find a nice little cot and do this the  _ right _ way?” she cooed as their eyes turned to the nearby door…

* * *

It turns out their ‘lovenest’ was a small mess hall. Aa mixup that quickly became acceptable as he placed her on the nearest table and dove between her legs. Lyn felt her eyes cross as she arched her back in response to his sloppy yet ferocious tongue lashing against her agitated lips. While she may boast superior strength, there was just something so…cunning, about her dear tactician that could make even a hardened warrior like her go weak.

Robin was an opportunist; both in matters of strategy and in shared sheets. While he did feel remorse that his potent load had been all but squandered on her toned stomach, he could at least make amends for it by giving her the same lip service she’d offered him. Whether it was the inebriation or simple good fortune, he could barely taste any of his own impurities within her sweet, copious nectar.

The tactician brought his hand to bear; holding her puffy lips open as his tongue reached far into her quim. He felt the sword-woman’s fingers grip his head, as if daring him to pull out and deny her further pleasure. A quick graze of his upper teeth against her clit was his response. 

_ ‘That sneaky little bookworm!’  _ Lyn screamed in her head. 

Robin’s victory was short-lived as he felt her hands grip his shoulders and practically  _ dragged  _ him up onto the table atop her. His shock was muted as her lips clamped down on him with such force he wouldn’t have been shocked to find blood. He did finally taste copper as her teeth squeezed his upper lip before she forced her tongue practically down his throat.

While Lyn continued to rape his mouth, Robin felt her dagger-like nails tear at every button and tie of his tailor-made suit until he was as naked as she was. While he felt the nails bite into his skin, still the mystery remained. It was only after he heard her rip that burdensome undershirt off her neck and shoved his cheeks down between her chest that he realize it was  _ her  _ blood. Her blood trickling from her lower lip where she’d bitten down her earlier scream.

“N-no more tricks; fuck me, Robin!” she practically roared as her wanton hips struggled to line up with his erect dick. What compelled his next action was a mystery- perhaps it was the wine dulling his screaming survival instincts, or maybe his natural curiosity wanted to test the limits. Regardless of origin, the Tactician waited for just the right moment of her frustration before he sprung into action.

Lyn’s passionate fury evaporated in an instant when she felt him turn her over, barely catching herself before she wound up rolling off the table and coming to a stop on her stomach. She didn’t have long to mull on this development as her beloved dragged her up by the hips and  _ slammed  _ his dick deep into her hot dripping pussy.

“AAAHH!” 

Lyn gasped as she felt his girth split her in two. Robin immediately started ramming into her like a man possessed, causing spit and sweat to fly off her face. 

Her cheeks darkened to a rosy tint. Partially due to the pleasure now welling up inside her, but also due to how turned on she as at her man’s sudden brazenness. It was a new experience...and she kinda liked it.

Their earlier couplings hadn’t really allowed for something so…animalistic. With her taking the lead most of the time, and his few moments to shine being relegated to much simpler positions, his choice to ride her like a beast…well, the table was definitely going to need to be cleaned later tomorrow.

“That’s it..m-more!” 

Lyn panted as she thrust backward to meet his dick. His hold on her hips tightened as he increased his pace. more than doubling the rate at which he plowed his ram into her vulnerable keep. 

“…More!” 

She barked as her fingers dug into the wood of the table. Neither one cared how loud their impromptu platform was being, merely placing trust in the idea that it would hold.

Lyn repeated her earlier chant, but this time Robin didn’t obey her orders. Not just out a sense of defiance or establishing who was in control this time, but because he had a far superior idea of how to get her off rather than just chafing his hips and throwing out his back. As his beloved swordmistress was occupied with a minor sexual spasm, the tactician roped one his arms around her stomach and pulled her up. As she came to a rest upright, he adjusted himself to lean further back, grab her harrowed, flimsy ponytail, and pulled  _ hard _ .

“Ahh! R-right there!” 

She yelped as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. While she adored every inch of love and affection that he showered her with (along with the copious amounts of spunk that was usually a part of said shower), there was no denying that a part of her NEEDED some rough play. The part of her that confidentially led the charge on the battlefield secretly craving to be dominated…

…How embarrassingly cliché.

Robin ignored his screaming knees in favor of shifting his pace; going for deep, hard thrusts over the jackhammering he’d been laying on her earlier. At the same time, he let his arm drift down until he could start tweaking and playing with her exposed clit. His other hand bunched up her hair to act as a lead. 

He may not know how to really ride a horse, but damn it all if he knew how to fuck a swordmaster.

Lyn was purely on autopilot. Her hands shifted to find a place in this equation before ultimately settling on her breasts. Coherent words had completely left her and the gibberish that now espoused from her mouth was akin to babbling. Even that left her as her second orgasm tore her body a new one.

Robin hissed as he felt her already tight walls practically crush his cock and drench him in her sweet, sweet juices. While he’d like nothing more than to stop and sample more of her nectar…that would require stopping. And even if his keen mind were lucid enough to harbor such blasphemy, his hips would stay their righteous course regardless.

What easily could be hours passed them by, and still he plowed her fertile fields. His deft fingers and mighty loins drove Lyn to another two orgasms, while he himself managed to withhold his inevitable explosion at great expense. But both knew that the end was coming; soon…

Robin lifted himself from his place necking her nape and struggled to speak “Lyn, I’m-“

At some point she’d managed to build up a slight resistance to the carnal storm and managed to talk back. 

“If you-fuck!-…if you waste a sing-aaaaah-l drop; I swear…” she huskily growled from between her disheveled green curtain of hair.The tie had finally come undone and left her long cascading locks to fall around body. The sweat that had been layered on meant that her strands weren’t going to be moving anytime soon. As if to emphasize her point, the Sacean beauty turned back to subject him to her haggard yet fierce glare.

“Give it to me; give it ALL to me!” the swordmaster barked as she felt him speed up. Such a feat was beyond their current position, and so the silverette let go of her breasts and let her fall forward. No sooner had she barely managed to catch herself had the amnesiac secured his hold on her hips and started jackhammering her like a man possessed.

“Fill me until I’m stuffed! Knock me up!” she babbled as her voice cracked under prolonged misuse. The tactician growled and slapped her butt. A loud thundering  _ CLAP!  _ filled the room, followed by ripples through her derrière. Her arms to give out with a squeak.

Lyn was unresponsive to the fact her cheek was now being rubbed raw against the wood of the table and kept rambling on with her uncharacteristic train of thought. “Breed me like a bitch! Make me a sow and milk my tits dry!” she called back as he kept fucking her raised cunt. Gods, every word of self-defiling adoration made him harder and invigorated him further.

_ Smack! _

“Make me your slave AND RUIN ME!”

_ Smack! Smack! _

“BREAK ME IN TWO AND WRECK MY PUSSY!”

_ SMACK! _

“GIVE ME MORGAN!”

That was the final straw, and with a last titanic thrust Robin slammed into her and unleashed all the thick, potent jism that she could possibly desire. While the copious ropes of cum should’ve made her bellow with delight, the most the exhausted swordswoman could utter was a blissful mewl as spasms rocked her nubile body. Her earlier warning was heeded in its fullest as he kept his cock firmly planted into her sealed lips.

Robin adrenaline left as he fell atop his lover, his dick continuously spurting wads of cum straight into her womb. He lazily pumped his hip into her, certain that this was to be the end...

That is, until against all odds, he felt the plainswoman push back against him with a tired mewl.

He thought maybe it was maybe some post-orgasmic reflex; perhaps it was actually caused by their makeshift bed protesting its continual misuses? Or maybe even a prompt for him to withdraw from her completely? 

But none of those turned out to be the case, as her ass kept kissing his pelvis at a gradually faster pace until finally, almost painfully, he once again grew rigid within her. It wasn’t until she turned herself over; eyes burning as wild as the green of her tousled, messy hair, and he knew for sure. 

she wasn’t done.

With strength belaying her exhaustion, Lyn pulled him down on top of her, smothering her sweaty breasts against his own heaving chest. Such intimate contact had an impact on his renewed vigor, sending a throb through his swollen erection. He wasn’t done yet either.

The duo ignored their own protesting muscles and resumed the familiar waltz. The sound of his cum being churned out of her added a new, lewd instrument to their sexual symphony. 

Yet neither one made much of a move to change things. To increase their pace or to utter any form of command. In fact the only things that moved was their hands; hers around his neck, and his to gently caress her thighs.

Robin let out a gasp as her nails lightly dug into the nape of his neck. There was a touch too much pain on his breath, but like her and her protesting muscles, he ignored it in favor of rolling his hips. Lyn matched his rhythm, adding a little variation every now and again in the form of a shake or an upward thrust.

For them, this wasn’t a continuation of their earlier antics, not when their lusts were already sated. No, it was merely a matter of intimacy; of being able to touch each other or relish in the sweat and warmth of their most precious person. 

It was in this intention that Lyn found the strength to raise her legs just long enough to sloppily lock them in place around his back. With this she could hold him closer than anyone else…and she wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

There would always be people she held near and dear; Florina, Rath, Elliwood, Kent, Wil, Wallace, Hector, and most of all; Mark. Even the people she’d met here; Corrin, Celica, Xander, Marth, Chrom, Anna, and Tiki, would all have their place in her fondest and most cherished memories…

…But none of them had her like Robin.

He had won her in so thorough a manner that it went beyond just her thoughts or even her loins.. From that fateful day when she had nearly watched him die whilst being so utterly powerless and into the sweet, sweet night in his dark quarters; her mind was already more than clear. Even the arrival of Morgan- THEIR child from a mysterious, ruined future, had only strengthened her feelings until they were as a fortress; too unyielding or inexorable to simply let falter. He had so much more than just her body.

he had her heart

She wanted nothing more than to scream; to let out all the feelings of adoration and love that had come with every drop of sweat, blood, and cum that now stuck to her.But exhaustion would not permit such a simple luxury, even as they continued to rut away to the ever-increasing groans of their table.

Robin could see just how tired his dear Lyn was and knew that she wouldn’t stop until they both gave out. Knowing that there was an easier solution to make her finally rest, he blindly groped through the dried mess of cum and sweat that littered her toned stomach in search of his target. Only after he aimed too low and wound up touching his own sawing penis did he have the forethought to reach up and play with her sensitive clit.

Lyn’s broken voice let out a labored squeak as she felt him paw, press, and tweak her little nub. An ignoble calling for what wound up being her last orgasm of the evening. The blademistress took flight of her senses as she let the waves of pleasure crash down on her.

Robin watched his beloved writhe around and increased his pace. He wanted nothing more than to join her. No, to give her the same satisfaction she was giving him. He attempted to increase his pace in service of this lofty ambition, hoping against all odds that he could muster just a paltry few wads of spunk…

…But nothing would come. His balls were truly tapped out. Butt even if he fully knew how hopeless it was, he wasn’t going to give up.

not yet….

Lyn finally came to with a tired moan. In the blurry corners of her eyes she spotted her lover hunched to the side and felt him placidly thrust in and out of her sex. Feeling her full womb sloshing around with every jolt, the woman reached down and gingerly touched her cream-pied pelvis. 

Lyn had underestimated the arcane bookworm…a mistake that she’d honestly eager to repeat in the future.

Robin was now uncharacteristically quiet and pensive. With much of the alcohol and all the adrenaline now out of his system, it left the brains of their outfit to wallow in his own deficiency. Once he felt her stir beside him, the apologies came spewing out.

“Lyn, I’m so sorry; I just-“

His words died in his throat as he felt her lips seal his own. She made no motion to deepen their kiss, but the intent was clear as the day. Gingerly, she decoupled her legs from his back and instead had them trace down. 

Down past his buttocks and calves until they could finally weave their feet together. A similar coupling was performed with their fingers around each other’s neck as their hearts slowed and stilled. 

As one, they both fell into a desperately needed slumber… 

  
  



End file.
